mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 441: In A New York Whoopsie
"In A New York Whoopsie" was originally released January 7, 2019. Description We're looking for every opportunity we can to Become the Monster (TM, TM, TM) which informs a lot of this episode. Namely? We're tired of the super "hero" known as Wolverine always trying to murder our dad, and boy, we're feeling brave enough to give him a piece of our mind. Suggested talking points: Our Coworker Wolverine, Christmas in August, Janine's Big Pockets, Tebow's Fresh Start, Crash Etiquette, Origami Mistake Outline 0:45 - Intro. The brothers are writing a comic with Marvel and are coworkers with Wolverine. They have a meeting with him about his behavior. They talk a lot of shit. 12:25 - I was cleaning out my closet over the holiday season and I found this unwrapped present hiding in a corner. It's a Christmas present, still wrapped, from four years ago that my now-roommate gave to me to give to one of our other friends. I obviously never did that, so what do I do? If I open it and keep it, my roommate will know I never gave it to the person I was supposed to. Should I just keep it in my closet forever? - Poor Present Transporter in California 17:04 - Y - Sent in by Elliot, from Yahoo Answers user Muscly James, who asks: What is a polite way to pocket pick? 24:14 - I tend to sneeze rather loudly. I'm not doing it on purpose or anything, it's just how I've always sneezed. A few days ago at work, I noticed a coworker of mine give me a dirty look after I sneezed. I figured I was just imagining things until about an hour later when I noticed her glance in my direction and then sneeze so loudly she was nearly screaming. Should I just shrug it off as a inaudible, or does this mean inaudible? - Achoo at Appalachian 29:48 - MZ. Sponsored by Ring, Quip. Advertisement for Switchblade Sisters. 33:27 - Munch Squad - CoreLife Eatery's Tim Tebow Food Revolution and Baskin Robbins' Brownie-Inspired Flavors 43:54 - Y - Sent in by Graham Roebuck, by Yahoo Answers user Melanie, who asks: I forgot when my job interview is? How do I go about asking when my interview was without appearing irresponsible? 48:55 - Today I was in New York City with my girlfriend and we decided to take a short taxi drive rather than take the subway. However, our taxi rear-ended a city bus. Our driver just jumped out and is screaming at the bus driver. Now we're sitting in the back arguing whether we have to pay for our ride still and whether or not we should flee before the police arrive. Brothers, help us! - Traumatized Taxi Travelers in New York City 52:19 - A while ago, I folded an origami dragon for my math teacher. The teacher asked me if I was good at origami and I said "Yeah, sort of." She then asks, "Can you fold books to make words?" I, socially inept and wanting to exit the conversation as quickly as possible, said yes, which was a complete and total lie. She gave me an old math book to fold into her last name. I have no clue how to fold books! How can I do this? Or maybe how can I escape this awful task I did not mean to accept? I haven't looked at the book for a week or two. I keep making up excuses as to why I haven't started yet. - A Clever Name Pun Involving Books or Something 58:08 - Housekeeping 1:00:47 - FY - Sent in by Megan, from Yahoo Answers user Muscly James, who asks: How many rocks can YOU fit in YOUR backpack? Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Graham Roebuck